Teenage Mutant Ninja Bunnies
by Wendelin W
Summary: A little thing I wrote about "And we were going to use bunnies!" thing in the movie. One-shot.


April O'Neil was panting heavily as she climbed up the emergency stairs outside a building towards its roof, following four distinct voices – the voices of the people who saved her and a handful of others citizens from the wrath of the Foot Clan.

"We kicked their butts!" said one of them excitedly. "Did you see how I round house kicked that fucker in the face?"

"The chances of it being a fatal wound was 67,8%." said another, in a light reprehensive tone to then say: "And it _awesome_!"

April was almost there. Just a couple steps more and she would be able to see clearly her saviors, although she hesitated. With the only few glimpses she caught of them down in the subway, she knew they were different from common human beings. What could they be?

She took a deep breath before readying her cellphone to snap a picture and climbing up the final stairs towards the edge of the roof. Before even seeing who the four vigilantes were, she took a picture.

And the shutter was on.

The four of them stopped in a frozen high-five between them.

"Was that a shutter of a camera?"

April could not see them clearly, only their dark frames against the night sky. They had huge ears. Huge, rabbit ears. The four vigilantes themselves were huge.

"It was a shutter of a camera."

"Then who is behind the camera?"

"Well, as far as I can calculate, it's a girl."

"Is she hot?"

"I don't know from here, but she is running away; we should kill her."

April gasped softly and was about to indeed run away when an enormous hand caught her wrist and pulled her up. The strength of the pull was so great she was sent flying upwards a good couple of meters before falling down on top of the roof with a loud thud and a cry of pain.

"I thought you were joking about killing her, Raphael!"

"How could I damn know she'd be so light?" said Raphael, owner of the deepest voice of the four.

April finally picked up the courage to look up to the vigilantes, afraid of what she would see. When she looked, she should've been afraid. April instead found her saviors to be strangely familiar.

Anyone would be afraid with the sight of four giant, muscled, humanoid… Rabbits. The shortest of them was way above 1.8 meters of height, and was covered in powerful muscles, those muscles covered by seemingly soft light brown fur. He stood in two legs like any other human would and he approached her with his whiskers vibrating, capturing her smell with his rabbit nose.

"Girl, you smell so fine. Which perfume do you use?"

"Michelangelo!" warned a taller rabbit a bit behind the one called Michelangelo. "I'll tell Splinter to neuter you…"

_Splinter…_

"Just give us the phone." said Raphael, the one standing closer. All of them wore fabric masks, tied with a knot behind their heads, but Raphael's was red. He was by far the tallest and strongest; his black fur shone under the moonlight. "And you might get out alive."

April had the feeling she knew them… Raphael, Michelangelo…

"Ooh-ho-ho." laughed the one with the orange mask, Michelangelo. "He's doing the Batman voice."

"He should probably not do it much longer. The scanners say her vital signs are starting to go on wreck mode." said the skinniest of them all. He wore a purple mask, obscured by spectacles. He was white was over, except for his left leg and ears, which were black. "She's going to pass out. We should let Leonardo take care of this."

Raphael glared down at April for a few more seconds before turning around. Their loincloths had holes for their tails.

"I only saw Batman once!"

Then, Leonardo stepped forward as April stood to her feet. His fur was white, and his mask was blue.

"My friend forgot to say please. Will you _please_ give us your phone?"

He wasn't not the strongest, or the tallest, but he was still way taller than a common human being. His muscles flexed dangerously under his fur.

Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo…

Everything started to spin around and April felt her knees giving in, albeit she did not reach unconsciousness before hearing: "Donatello, she's passing out! Do something!"

Donatello…

Next thing April knew, she was lying down on the cold hard floor with the four furry masked faces near her own. Donatello's spectacles had a lantern that was lit in front of April's face who covered her eyes with her hand as she sat up.

"You okay? Do you know what your name is and which city you are in?" asked the purple-masked rabbit.

April was aware her name was indeed April O'Neil and she was in New York, but there was one thing she did not know: "Who are you?"

"If you couldn't tell already, we are mutants." said Donatello.

"And ninjas." said Raphael.

"Well, and teenagers too." Leonardo chimed in.

"We are also rabbits so you know what this means." Michelangelo added with a suggestive tone of voice.

"Urgh, Mikey!" Leonardo said with disgust and his whiskers vibrating disapprovingly as Raphael hit Michelangelo's back of the head with a slap.

"Mutants… Ninjas… Teenage… Rabbits?" April echoed.

"If you say it like this, of course it sounds super weird but-" Donatello was saying when Raphael cut him off:

"Thing is we have your phone, April O'Neil. And we are going to break it because you went lookin' for trouble."

"No, we aren't." Leonardo protested, taking the phone away from Raphael's hands and returning it to April, to then offer his open hand for her to stand up. "But Donnie did erase the image of your phone and you_ are_ going to keep your trap shut unless you want us to find you, and we are going to, trust me."

April stood up on her own.

"I…"

For some reason, they were familiar to her.

"Let's get moving!" Raphael demanded and was the first to turn his back to climb the edge of the roof. He had to katanas tied to his back, as well as two smaller swords attached to his hip. All the other had katanas too, but different smaller weapons.

"We will find you, April O'Neil…" said Michelangelo in a whisper. He turned his back for a moment and then turn around again. "I know we sound creepy, but really. We'll find you, babe. Or you can find me. I put my number on your phon-"

"I erased it too." Donatello said, making his way towards the edge of the roof. "No contact with humans."

Michelangelo whined as he followed his slim brother.

"Not even hot human chicks?"

"Not. Even."

April didn't have the time to take a proper picture before they went away and somehow disappeared, but their images were burned to her brain. Not because it was uncommon or bizarre, but because she saw them before. She knew them. She just didn't know from where.


End file.
